Don't break my heart
by HugzForFree
Summary: Lena is newly single, Stef is unhappily married. One day they cross paths and love ignites, but their journey will not be without difficulty. They fall in love, but they trip along the way, come join their journey. (Set prior to right before they meet) Sexy time will, as always, be HOT...you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS MY IMAGINATION'S TELLING OF WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE STEF AND LENA HAD THE TWINS, BEFORE THEY'RE EVEN TOGETHER. IF YOU'VE NEVER WATCHED THE FOSTERS, PLEASE DO, IT'S AWESOME SAUCE.**

Disbelief didn't quite describe what Lena Adams was experiencing. There were a multitude of thoughts and feelings running about within her. Confusion, sadness, finality, anger, discomfort, bewilderment, doubt. She didn't exactly want to do what she was doing, but she knew she had to, needed to. Lena was a rational woman, and her needs would always come before her wants. So she was standing in her apartment complex's parking lot holding her girlfriend's hand for the last time. Lena's long wild curls were blowing in the wind as she reached her hand up to wipe away a stray tear on Gretchen's face.

"We don't have to end this." Gretchen tried for the umpteenth time.

"Yes we do."

"You could come with me."

"You know I can't. I have no interest in globe-trotting. My interests are having my feet firmly planted on the ground, and having whoever I'm going to spend my life with feet planted too. My interest is in creating a beautiful home, starting a life, having a family. I want a ton of kids, and you don't. Even if we did have a couple crumb snatchers we wouldn't be able to live the life you want. Children need stability, consistency. You want to fly, and I'm not going to be the one to cut your wings." Lena said shaking her head. "I love you, I really do. That's why ending in this."

Gretchen didn't offer another word of protest, she knew her now ex-girlfriend was right. She was madly in love with the brown-skinned beauty, but her heart was set on traveling the world. She wanted to do that with Lena more and more, but as their whirlwind romance progressed, she knew that was never going to happen. Lena watched Gretchen drive off and made her way back to her apartment. She poured a glass of wine and sat at her desk to grade papers.

XXX

Stef Foster stared in her floor length mirror for what felt like eternity. Her long blonde tresses messy, her green eyes dark and her frown prominent. This was her usual routine after a heated argument with her husband of eight years. She wanted to get a good look at the woman who continued to stay in her unhappy marriage. Even though her stopped paying attention to her, even though they fought like cats and dogs, even though he had a bit of a drinking problem. She looked at herself wondering where it all went wrong. They used to be so happy, they used to have so much fun she thought it should be illegal. She wasn't sure when, but it stopped being fun. She didn't know when he stopped making love to her, she honestly couldn't remember the last time, but she stayed. Anytime she thought about leaving, her mind would instantly go to their five-year old son. Same thing happened when she got the courage one time to talk to Mike about separating, he used their son to guilt trip her into never bringing it up again. She wasn't sure, but something was wrong, something was off. She could feel it in her bones, but she ignored it and put on a happy face, if only for her son, her sweet baby boy Brandon.

XXX

**Three months later**

She wasn't late for anything in particular, and she normally didn't speed. But her blood pressure was high and her anger was fresh. Gretchen called her and she wasn't happy about it at all. In fact she was passed furious. Lena was the type of woman who liked clean breaks. Not the late night "I miss you" calls. Not the love letters in the mail from all over the world. So she was pissed and it trickled down to her foot. When she was mad, she drove with rage. She should have pulled over to collect herself first, but a San Diego cop beat her to the punch. Looking in her rearview she saw a very attractive blonde step out of her cruiser. Lena's rage fell to the way side and she sat up straight, she smooth over her untamable curls and waited for the beauty to approach her window. She smiled her most wicked smile at the blonde, she couldn't help it, she loved blondes.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"No officer." Lena said as innocently as possible. Her smile bigger than before when she looked into the cop's beautiful, almost indescribable green eyes. Flecks of hazel speckled throughout them, she had never seen such beautiful eyes.

Stef half laughed. "License, registration, and proof of insurance please." After taking her time inspecting one Miss Lena Adams, she walked back to the vehicle. "You make a habit out of speeding?"

"No officer," Lena glanced at her badge, she notices her precinct number on the lapel of her shirt. "Foster, I like to take things slow." The flirtation was unmistakable.

Stef hoped that she wasn't noticeably affected by her words, and her crazy beautiful smile. "Um...okay well," She couldn't get her words together. She looked away from the alluring woman. "I see that you, uh...have a clean driving record so...I'm going to let you go with a warning." Lena says nothing, she just stares and her smile grows impossibly bigger. "Are you gonna say anything?"

"I'm sorry, I was lost in your eyes for a moment there, they're very beautiful." She said with all honesty. "But yeah, I'll slow it down. Thank you officer."

"Oh um, o-okay, uh. Well I...um," She suddenly found talking and swallowing difficult. "I patrol this area, so I don't wanna see you speeding again."

"Understood officer." Lena said as flirtatious as she could.

"Okay uh, have a good day...and drive safely."

"Yes ma'am. You too." She winked, and drove off.

**One week later**

"Hello officer."

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again."

"You said you didn't want to see me _speeding_ again." Lena jokingly said.

"So you run a stop sign instead?" Stef couldn't believe she pulled over the beautiful woman she hadn't been able to get out of her mind, again. The day she saw her, she took her husband right on the couch when she got home. It had been a few months since they had sex, but she needed the release. Things weren't perfect, but if she wanted sex, she had to get it from him. He is her husband after all.

"I was hoping _you_ caught me." Each word dripped with sex, Lena was never a shy woman.

Stef laughs a bit uncomfortably and runs her fingers through her hair. "Are you flirting with me?"

"What would give you that idea officer?" Her smile just as big as the day they met.

"Look, I'm married, see? She holds up left hand and shakes it, pointing at her ring.

Lena hadn't noticed before. "Damn...guess I'm gonna have to stop breaking the law now aren't I?"

Stef laughed loudly in almost disbelief. "Yeah, I'm sure the citizens of San Diego will feel much safer with you obeying traffic laws. Have a good day miss Adams. She started for her car but doubled back. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If it's out on a date then the answer is yes."

"I'm married."

"Oh shoot, I forgot that fast. Then what is it?"

"What made you...flirt with me?"

"You're beautiful." All flirtation and silliness absent in her response, even her smile faded.

She raised her brows, shocked at this woman's forwardness. "Okay...thank you, but that's not what I meant. Why did you think it was _okay_ to flirt with me?"

"Are you asking me if you look gay? Waiting for a response wasn't necessary, she could tell that she's right by the look on her face. "Um not really. I'm just a flirt, and when I see a beautiful woman whose smile and eyes takes my breath away. Well what's a woman to do?" They lock eyes and neither speak for a few long moments

"Okay...okay." Stef says slowly. "Um, enjoy your day Miss Adams. And don't let me catch you breaking the law again or I'm going to have to do something about it."

"Sure thing. Officer?"

"Yeah?"

"When you see your husband tonight, make sure you remind how lucky a man he is...and he is...very, very lucky."

**YOU LIKE? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW...**


	2. Chapter 2

"So...I think I've been bit by the love bug, or cupid shot me with an arrow, or someone spiked my coffee with love potion .9, or all three I don't know."

"What in the world are you rambling about Lena?"

"Ansley, I'm head over heels for a woman whose first name I don't even know." Lena explained to her best friend. "Get your feet off my coffee table." She swatted her legs and took a seat next to her.

"So who's the babe?"

"I don't know her."

"Are you stalking her yet?"

"No asshole."

"Well what do you know about her?"

"She's a cop, a married cop. But she's beautiful, I just...I'm going to make her mine if it's the last thing I do."

"And how do you suppose you do that genius? She's married."

"And straight."

"What? You're kidding right." Lena shook her head. "You've never gone after a straight woman before."

"I know that, but you don't understand Ansley, I must have her."

"So what are you going to do?"

**The next day**

Lena drove in the neighborhood her cop crush had pulled her over in twice now, but couldn't find her. Although every bone in her body was telling her not to, she drove to the precinct she noticed on the cop's uniform when they met. She brought coffee and muffins at the vendor stand on the corner of the block where the precinct stood. She confidently walked in and smiled at the young man behind the front desk.

"Good morning."

"Morning, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm looking for officer Foster, is she in?" She asked looking around, hoping for the best but preparing to have her heart crushed.

"Uh, yeah. Hold on one sec while I go grab her."

Lena smiled and waited impatiently. Even though the young man was back in less than a minute, it wasn't fast enough for her. About five minutes later, she spotted the blonde, she spotted her too and froze. Lena cocked her head to the side wondering why the cop wasn't moving. After a few beats, the cop ducked her head and walked towards Lena.

"Hello officer, have a moment?"

"Uh, sure, wanna go outside?"

"Sure."

"What in the world are you doing here and how did you find me?" Stef asked the bold stranger in amusement.

"I wanted to see you. Here I got you a muffin and some coffee, cream no sugar right?" She asked handing the paper bag and cup to the cop.

"Okay, how the hell did you know how I take my coffee?" Lena just smiled her wicked smile and sipped her own coffee. "Is there something you want Miss Adams?"

"You have no idea, but for now I want you to call me Lena. Eat your muffin, it's banana."

Stef let out a hearty laugh. "You got intel on me or something."

"No, nothing like that, I'm just a good guesser is all. Can I take you out?"

"Jesus Lena, I'm married, you know this right?"

"Of course, I didn't say on a date, I just said out."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be near you."

"Lena..." Stef started and looked at anything but the woman in front of her that was making her core ache.

"I just want to get to know you. Is that a crime because if it is, you can cuff me." She couldn't stop flirting with Stef, not even if she wanted to.

"Lena..." Stef finally looked at her again and regretted it immediately. Her long curls, her perfect caramel skin, her smile that was making her weak. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was sure the two of them hanging out would be a bad idea. "I can't hang out with you."

"Why not? Do you like making sweet innocent women cry?"

"Something tells me you aren't so sweet and innocent Miss Adams."

"I assure you, I am very sweet. That's what I hear anyway."

Stef turned beat red after understanding what the woman meant by "sweet". She wanted to get away but her feet wouldn't listen. "Lena, please..."

"Okay I'll stop flirting, just come hang out with me. You'll have a ton of fun, and something tells me you don't have a lot of girl friends so...come on. Please, with a cherry on top?"

"You normally get what you want don't you?"

"Normally."

"Not today. I have a ton of paperwork to do, thanks for the muffin, and the coffee." She said walking away.

Lena just smiled after the woman and started for her car. "Okay you won this round." She said to herself.

X

Stef was enjoying a hot shower when she heard the curtain opened behind her. She assumed it was one of the days Mike chose to pay attention to her. But when she felt hand on her hips she instantly knew they weren't her husband's, they were too small, too soft. She turned herself around to see a very naked, very sexy Lena. The one person she couldn't get out of her mind. She opened her mouth to ask her what she was doing in her shower, but her words were halted by the other woman's lips. At first she didn't kiss back, she didn't want to give in. But all too soon she realized this battle was a losing one. Lena's lips were so soft, softer than she had ever felt. She kissed her so slowly and passionately, Stef thought the room was spinning. Lena moved her hands from her hips to her backside which she took a firm grip of. Stef's hands landed in the hair she had wanted to play in for the last three weeks. Their kissing was a perfect rhythm, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Lena's moan brought back the familiar ache between Stef's legs. She took one of Lena's hands and wasted no time directing it where she wanted it. Lena didn't play with Stef or tease her, she slipped her fingers inside without any hesitation. Stef lifted her foot to put it on the edge of the tub so her legs were wider for Lena. Her beautiful Lena. She had never seen a woman so beautiful and she had never thought this would be happening.

They were looking each other in the eyes which only quickened Stef's orgasm, and intensified it. Lena knew how to touch her, what speed to go, when to kiss her. It didn't take long for Stef to reach her peak, and she almost came again when Lena pulled her fingers out and put them in her mouth. Moaning loudly as she sucked all of Stef off of her. Stef opened her eyes after she brought herself to an orgasm, and even though she was alone in the shower and no one knew what or who she was thinking about, she blushed anyway.

X

"What'll it be officer?"

"Hey none of that, I'm clearly off duty." Stef gestured to her casual outfit of a light blue polo and jeans. "Could a get a Heineken?"

"You got it." Stef was in her favorite bar, not too far from her empty apartment. Opposed to her usual self loathing ritual, she went for a drink. Her and Mike got into yet another argument over something she couldn't even remember. Then he took their five-year old to a Padres game. When it was nearing her husband's return, she walked to the bar.

"Officer foster?"

She couldn't believe it. "Miss Adams, are you stalking me?"

"No. Wow, almost didn't recognize you out of your uniform. And although I was hoping to see you out of your uniform in a different way, this will do." Lena snickered at Stef's expression.

"Wow you just don't quit do you?"

"Mama didn't raise a quitter. May i join you?" Lena saw Stef's apprehension. "Just for a beer, if that's okay?"

"Uh, yeah...sure. What can i get you?"

"Corona, thank you." She said taking a seat.

"Jesse, a Corona and another Heineken." She turned back to Lena. "So you live around here?"

"You know exactly where I live, you've seen my driver's license, remember. What's your name?

"Stef." She guzzled the rest of her beer. "So what do you do Miss Adams?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lena? I'm a highschool Math teacher, hopefully I'll be the principal one day."

"Ah, so you like kids?"

"I absolutely love children, I wish I had a hundred running around my house, like the old lady in the shoe." Lena half joked as she was handed her beer.

She laughed. "So that answers my next question, so no kids yet huh?"

"Nope, unfortunately. Soon though, I hope. Just gotta snag me a wife." She winked at the flustered blonde.

"So you're a...um" Stef struggled with her wording. "You're..."

"A big giant lesbian, yep."

"I wouldn't call you a giant." They laughed, gaining comfort with every passing moment. "I was just wondering."

"Wonder no more. Ever try a woman?"

"No, I can't say that I have, and before you say something smart..." She was interrupted by Lena's burst of laughter.

"Damn, you know me so well already." Her giggle fit continued.

"So I'll assume you're single?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Lena shrugged not wanting to get into the whole Gretchen thing. "I had a breakup not too long ago, so I've been flying solo ever since. So tell me about the lucky son of a gun that snatched you up." Lena loved the smile and blush that creeped up on Stef's face. "Gosh you blush easily." They looked at each other but Stef stayed quiet. "I like that."

"You like that you make me blush?"

"No, well yes. But I like the fact that you're humble even more. Arrogant people don't blush when they receive compliments, they feel as though they deserve them. Kind, humble people blush. You're so beautiful you know that? Ha, see, made ya blush again."

"Stop it okay." Stef giggled, cradling her fifth beer.

"Stop telling you you're beautiful?"

"Yes, please. Anyway you're the beautiful one. I bet that you can get any guy you want." With the alcohol in her system she was feeling a little bold.

"If i wanted a guy perhaps that would be true..."

"Oh shit, right I'm sorry. Still, I'd bet my whole paycheck you can get any girl you want." Stef said, trying to recover.

"Not any girl." The look they shared sent chills up and down Stef's back. Looking into those big brown eyes had her disoriented, and the beer wasn't helping. Then she smiled and Stef was rendered speechless. "You had to be married huh?"

"And straight..."

Lena couldn't help but laugh. "Sexuality is just a bunch of blurred lines. If you weren't married and you considered yourself straight I still could have gotten what I want from you."

"Is that so? And what do you want?" As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she should stop at five beers. She shouldn't have asked, she was sure she knew the answer already. Too many beers, not enough self-control.

Lena looked Stef right in her eyes without an ounce of fear. "_You_...with your body pressed against mine." Lena looks in the direction of restrooms then back at Stef. "Up against a bathroom stall, right this second." Stef's gulp was audible. "But you're married, so...guess I'm out of luck. You never did tell me what he did."

"Huh?" She couldn't shake the image Lena had painted for her.

"To get you." She watched Stef wrap her lips around her beer then throw her head back to drink. "I'd give anything to be that beer right now." Stef blushed again and almost choked on the liquid. "You're so easy to get worked up." Lena laughs.

"I've just never had a woman say the things you're saying to me."

"And you like it and it's freaking you out." She stated as if it were a well-known fact.

"Um..."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm a charmer."

"Why are you still flirting with me, knowing it won't go anywhere?"

"It will. I'm not sure when but it will."

"How do you figure?"

"You wouldn't let me keep flirting with you if i didn't have a shot. So this man, he doesn't make you happy anymore." Once again spoken as if it were a fact not a question, how did this woman read her so well?

"What makes you say that?"

Lena laughed again. "It's okay to be honest, I won't tell. I know how to keep a secret. I promise you that. Stef, you're so damn beautiful. You deserve someone who's going to tell you that everyday for the rest of your life. I take it Mr. husband doesn't tell you that anymore does he?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Am I expected to answer because you haven't answered any of mine."

"If I said you could take me...up against the stall, what would you say?" Stef wondered, thinking she just might let her do it.

"Hmmm...I'd say as badly as I want you right now, you're married and I'd never do that."

"Why not?" Shocking, to say the least.

"If you were my wife, I'd be ready to kill anyone who tried to touch you besides me. Although I can't really seem to get you out of my mind even though I don't know you at all, I do know how devastated I would be if you were mine and someone was trying to get you. I believe in the law of reciprocity, I don't do things I wouldn't want done the me."

Just like that, she was in love. Lena had captured her heart in a way no one ever had before. She couldn't remember her heart swelling with so much love, not even on her wedding day. The only thing she felt that could possibly be stronger was her love for her child. But that was a different type of love, the love she was feeling for Lena, she'd never felt before. She couldn't believe it, she was in love, with another woman. Someone she didn't even know and had only met three weeks ago. Just that quick...in love.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm cheating on my husband." In two weeks Stef had fallen even more impossibly in love with Lena. They had become inseparable, and friends in the process. They spent every moment they could together. They would take walks on the beach, go to the movies, dinner, plays. On nights when Stef worked the graveyard shift, Lena would meet her for coffee hours before she had to get up for work.

"We haven't even kissed." They hadn't but Stef wasn't the only one in love, Lena was smitten. Although she wanted Stef more than she had ever wanted anything in her life, she continued to respect the fact that she was married. She even toned down the flirting, as much as _she_ could. When they weren't together, they were texting or talking on the phone. They couldn't get enough of each other's company, but there was an elephant always in the room, Stef's marriage. Lena was being very patient, but she could hardly wait for Stef to finally serve Mike his divorce papers.

"I know, but I'm still cheating. Emotionally."

"Stef, I would never force you into doing anything you don't want to do. So, do you even want to divorce...him?"

Stef was taken aback by the question, Lena was always subtle when it came to her marriage. But Stef knew the gorgeous woman wouldn't wait forever. It was a Saturday around 7 am, she had just got off of work and Lena met her on the beach with coffee. She played with the sand underneath her as she thought of a response.

"I'm sorry Stef."

"No don't be. Um...I want to divorce him, I'm _going_ to divorce him. I uh, already have the papers drawn, and signed."

"What is it you're waiting for?" All the late night phone calls, all the texts, all the conversations. Stef still hadn't really discussed her marriage.

"Can I ask you something?"

Lena sighed. "I guess."

"What are you waiting for? With us"

"Well..." Lena had to think about how to answer. It made sense in her head and her heart, but to someone on the outside looking in, it probably didn't make any sense at all. "I'm waiting for you to leave your husband. I'm waiting for you to share my bed. I'm waiting for you to be comfortable enough for me to meet Brandon. I'm waiting for you to get a place with me. I'm waiting for you to be my wife. I'm waiting for us to have more kids."

Lena always said things that took Stef's breath away. What she loved most about Lena was how she never seemed embarrassed to share what she felt or thought. Stef wanted all those things too, but she didn't even know how to begin to vocalize it. But Lena had just said everything that was her heart's desire without batting an eyelash. She watched as Lena sipped her coffee and then turned to smile that wicked smile.

"You want all that with me?"

"Yes."

"How do you know all of that in just five weeks?"

"You just know these things Stef."

"But...we haven't...done anything."

"What's your point? You're married still. And you still fuck your husband, albeit not frequently, but it happens nonetheless. Of course we haven't "done" anything. I can wait." She shrugged.

"Lena...what about when I do leave him, what if I'm still not ready?"

"Then I can wait some more."

"I don't know when that will be. I mean I know how I feel about you, that much is very clear, but this is all so new to me. Not only that I'm finally breaking out of this...marriage. And I have B to think about, how do I even begin to explain..."

"Hey now, calm down. We'll cross all those bridges together. I understand okay? Honestly, I'll wait for you, just know that. When you're ready, come find me, day or night. I won't pressure you, when you're ready to be with me in that way, just take it because I'm already yours." Lena wanted to tell Stef how madly in love with her she was but knew it wasn't the proper time. Stef just sat and stared at Lena, which she did often because she almost didn't believe the beauty that was in front of her. Or the things that she would say. Since Stef had gone mute, she continued. "I get that you're scared and nervous, but do you wanna know what happened the first time I saw you?" Stef nodded. "I'm not sure if this will make any sense but...I just had to know you. It was like I didn't even have a choice in the matter. I felt like I had to know you or I would die. Listen, I'll wait for you Stef, however long you need me to wait, I will. If I had to, I'd walk a million miles just to see your face. You think I can't wait?

Stef constantly fell more and more in love with the woman before her. She had such a way with words and it drove her crazy. She wanted Lena, she just knew she wasn't exactly ready yet. She hoped to God Lena meant every word she had just said.

"I don't know what to say."

"Why don't you tell me why you haven't given your husband his walking papers yet."

"He's uh...he has a temper, and a bit of a drinking problem." Stef said avoiding Lena's gaze.

Lena sat straight up, took Stef's face in her hands and looked her in her eyes. "If he puts one finger on you. I. Will. Kill. Him. Do you understand me?" She asked in a calm, eerie tone. "Has he ever hit you before?" Her voice slightly louder.

"No, no...he just raises his voice, and throws things. I mean he's pushed me a couple of times, but I don't think...I'm just looking for the right moment to give him the papers."

"I'll come with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea Lena."

"Yes it is. That way you can tell him about us."

"I really don't know what "us" is."

"Sure you do baby." She took a swig of her coffee then looked at Stef's wide eyes. She had never called her that, but she was in fact her baby, and she wanted the world to know, but first, Mike.

After a lengthy discussion regarding divorce, Stef agreed that when it rains, it pours, so she might as well tell Mike everything in one sitting. It took her another three weeks to work up the nerve and to find a new place to live. She hadn't spent one day apart from Lena since the morning on the beach. Stef didn't _feel _like she could do anything with Lena by her side, she _knew _she could. On an evening Mike had a graveyard shift, she sent Brandon to spend the night over his Abuela's, and Lena came over. They spent the night talking and fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the first time Stef let Lena hold her and both women were in Heaven. With Mike being a cop too, and having an opposite schedule from his wife, it provided them with a ton of quality time, and they fell even deeper. It been a little over two months since they met and in just as much time fallen in love, but they still hadn't told one another. When they heard the lock in the apartment door, Lena stood up while Stef sat at their dining room table. The butterflies in her stomach were going out of control, but she was ready.

"And who do we have here?" Mike asked taking in Lena, he sat his utility belt on the couch and walked over to the adjoining room.

"Mike if you could have a seat, I made you coffee." He sat in the seat and took a sip. He looked at his wife expectantly, waiting to learn who the beautiful mystery woman was. "Mike this is Lena."

"Hello Lena." Mike said with a smug smile, to which her only got a nod from her. "And what is Lena doing here so early? And why is B at my mom's?"

"Um, well...you should take a look at those." Stef slid the folded papers in her husband's direction. He unfolded them and a look of despair was painted on his face. He looked up at his wife with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"You want to divorce me?"

"Yes."

"What about B? What about our family? You're just going to break up our family?!" He rose from his seat to stand over her, Lena moved behind her with rapid speed. "You can't do this! I won't let you, you're not divorcing me!"

"Please calm down Mike, there's more." Lena spoke for the first time with her hands on Stef's shoulders. She was ready to take anything or do anything to keep the blonde safe.

"Who the hell are you and why the fuck are you here?" He had all but forgotten about the stranger in his home.

"I'm Lena and..."

"No, let me." She touched the warm hand on her shoulder than looked up at Mike. "Mike, this is Lena, like I said, and I have...um, I've fallen for her."

He took a step back as if he was just shoved. His hand went over his wide mouth. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! You're leaving me? For a woman?!"

"No, Mike I'm leaving because we're no longer happy. I figured that out long before Lena came into my life. She has nothing to do with this." She stood up. "I'm going to go now, most of my stuff is already gone. I'm going to pick up B and..."

"No way! No fucking way I'm letting my son near your little dyke!"

Stef turned her head to look at Lena who didn't seem to mind Mike's words. But Stef did. She slowly turn back around with the slow burn of rage shooting through her and walked to stand in front of Mike. She slapped him so hard he stumbled back more than a few steps.

"Don't you EVER call her that again!" She attempted to regained her composure by closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Lena was standing in front of her protectively, starring Mike down, daring him to retaliate. She had never been more in love than she was at that moment. She considered finally telling Lena how she felt once they got out of this sticky situation, but she wasn't entirely sure she was ready.

"Now," Lena started, "we can do this the hard way or we could do this the easy way. I don't really care what you think or how you feel. But if it's any consolation I haven't met you little boy yet, and probably won't for a while, Stef isn't ready for that. Like she said Mike, she is not leaving you for me. She's found an apartment where they will stay, we aren't moving in and playing family. We're just, well we've fallen for one another. You can't really help how you feel, trying to control feelings is like trying to control the waves of the ocean, it's not possible. I'm sorry you're hurting, I'm sorry this has to be ugly, I'm sorry you think your wife is leaving you to be with a "dyke". But the reality is Mike, you did this, you pushed her away. You made her fall out of love with you. That's not mine or Stef's fault. So...let's not make this uglier than it has to be. We're leaving now."

She grabbed Stef's hand and her purse, she slung it over her shoulder and they walked to the door. She turned around to look at the stunned man, who hadn't uttered another word. "Mike, sign the fucking papers." With that she pulled Stef out of the apartment and to the elevator. The stood in silence, they got in Lena's car in silence, they rode to Stef's new apartment, still, saying nothing. Lena parked the car and looked at the woman she knew she'd spend the rest of her life with.

"Stef? You okay baby?" She caressed her cheek.

"Better than okay Lena. You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now." Stef pulled away from Lena. "But..."

"I understand, I'll wait until you're ready. What's a few more days, or weeks, or months when I have a lifetime with you?" She asked seriously and opened her car door before Stef had a chance to respond.

**I NEEDS SOME FEEDBACK GUYS, SO I KNOW WHAT YA LIKE OR DON'T LIKE. I ALSO LOVE QUESTIONS AND SUGGESTIONS.**

**SO HOW AM I DOING?**


	4. Chapter 4

Months ago, Stef met the love of her life. It's been filled with hand holding, cuddling, romantic dinners, long walks on the beach and Stef still hadn't found the courage to take the next step, not that Lena was complaining or pressuring her. Stef realized that Lena meant every word she had ever spoken to her about patience, she seemed to simply enjoy their alone time. Stef almost kissed her once, but chickened out at the last second. She felt like an inexperienced teenager again. It's not that she didn't know how to kiss, she didn't know how to kiss a woman, what if it were different? What if Lena didn't like it? What if they took it a step further and she wasn't able to please Lena? The thought alone terrified her, so she hadn't made a move yet. But Stef was starting to worry she might be losing the interest of one Lena Adams.

"Can I ask you a question."

"You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Ask if you can ask, it's so cute." Lena chuckled. They were walking hand in hand on the beach early on a Sunday morning. Lena stopped her stride to stand in front of Stef. "Ask away baby."

"Are we together? I mean we've never talked about it."

"I think you just might be stuck with me."

"So...you're my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah...of course. Um..."

"Something else on your mind?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering, why don't you...you don't really flirt anymore."

"Ah, you noticed that did you?" Lena asked.

"Of course I noticed."

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm trying to get in your pants all the time."

"So you don't want to get in my pants?" Stef asked playfully.

"Are you kidding me right now? Stef, you have no clue. Seriously, if you could peek into my mind..." Lena stared off into the ocean. She loved Stef and would wait as long as it took for her to be comfortable, but her body was aching for her. She wanted to explore Stef's body all night long, but she hadn't so much as tried to kiss her. Lena knew she wasn't ready, and she respected that.

"Am I...uh, making you wait too long?"

"No, it's not that. I just want to be with you. All the time. In every position my dirty little mind can think of."

"Oh."

"I'm fine though don't worry about me." Lena assured her. Just then it started to rain. "Oh my goodness, it never rains!" Lena yelled.

"Come on let's get you to your car, come on Lena." Stef urged but Lena didn't budge.

"Come on Stef let's play in the rain. We live in California, this is a rarity!" Lena titled her head back and let the drops of rain fall on her face, her arms were open and her smile was wide. Stef thought she had never looked so beautiful. Stef picked Lena up and twirled her around. Lena put her arms around her girlfriend's neck and smiled at her. When she put her down her arms stayed in place around her hips, this made Lena tighten her grip around Stef's neck. She pulled her in for a hug. The rain soaked them both and they enjoyed the sensation as they held each other. Stef pulled back slightly.

"Lena?"

"Hmm?"

"I...I love you." Lena was wide eyed.

At that moment the waves to her right came to a still. All color that surrounded them faded. All sounds evaporated into thin air. She no longer felt the rain drops fall on her body. All she felt were the strong arms of the woman she loved holding her tight. And the throbbing in her chest and her core. Her heart ringed in her ears and she wasn't quite sure if this was real or not. She took a deep breath and exhaled relief. "I love you too Stef. In a way I've never loved. In a way that I've only ever dreamed of."

Stef looked at Lena for an endless amount of time, her eyes staring at her lips. She couldn't wait any longer to know what they felt like. She took her time closing the distance between their lips, leaning in ever so slowly. Lena didn't move, she allowed Stef to be completely in control of their first kiss. She inched her lips towards hers at a snail like pace but Lena didn't mind. This moment was perfection and she wanted to soak up every second in order to burn the memory in her brain. She wanted to close her eyes, but her body wouldn't let her, she had to see Stef, she had to make sure she wouldn't disappear. Their lips met for the first time and Lena relaxed and closed her eyes, they lingered for a moment, then Lena pulled away, waiting to gauge Stef's reaction. Stef smiled as they looked at each other. The kiss was quick but it was sweet and tender, just what they both needed. Stef closed her eyes and leaned in again. The sweetness and slow pace was soon forgotten when their tongues met. They held each other close and their bodies begged for oxygen, but their desire to be close in a way they never had, won out over the need to take a breath. They breathed heavily in one another's mouths and their arms were wrapped tightly around each other. Stef's around Lena's waist and occasionally wandering up and down her back. And Lena's around Stef's neck and eventually settled in her blond locks. They stood like that, for over an hour, as close as they could get, kissing with rain falling all around them and spectators glancing.

X

Cuddling and, or making out on Lena's couch had become quite the past time for Stef, but the were still taking it slow. Since their first kiss a month ago, Lena has been nothing but respectful, and Stef appreciated it. But a part of her wants Lena to throw her against a wall and take her. The other part is afraid if that happens, she won't know what to do except run away. So she's grateful that Lena lets her take the lead. She'd be lying if she said that the beautiful math teacher didn't scare the life right out of her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to make love to her. More over, she'd be lying if she said she was ready for more than kissing.

"Stef?" Lena began, breathless from their kissing.

"Yes, love?"

"Don't break my heart." Stef had never seen fear in Lena's eyes, ever. But there it was. It was more than fear, it was complete terror encompassing the enchanting chocolate eyes she'd grown to love so much.

"I'd never even dream of that Lena." Stef tries to seal her words with a kiss, from underneath her girlfriend, but Lena pulls back, putting her body weight in her hands, resting on Stef's shoulders.

"Um...Stef, listen. I had just started to get over Gretchen when we met. Well, when I started stalking you." That earned a light chuckle from Stef. She loved everything about Lena, but none more than her sense of humor. "That breakup hit me pretty hard, but I don't think it was half as catastrophic as our breakup would be. You have the power to break me Stef. I know this because...because I'm certain of what I want from you. What I want _with _you."

"Yeah? What's that, love?"

"You, all of you. Forever." The last word of her declaration was just above a whisper, but clearly heard. Stef moved to reposition herself for the serious talk they obviously needed to have. She sat up as best she could with Lena still weighing her down. Lena reluctantly moved to sit up too. With their shoulders grazing and sitting upright on the couch, they stared ahead, neither knowing where to start.

"I didn't know you felt that...strongly." She knew.

"If you don't want the same thing, tell me right now." Lena said while staring at the hands she was opening and closing in her lap.

"I do. I want you too. Forever? How can you know that?" For reasons she didn't know, Stef always found herself needing reassurance from Lena.

"Easy. You just know these things." Lena braves a look at her girlfriend, who is smiling kindly at her. "I told you this before Stef." She paused. "Do you not want this?"

"Actually. More than anything. I just don't know where to start."

"Start? We've been inseparable for half of a year."

"I know, but we still haven't..." Now Stef is the one who can't meet Lena's eyes.

"Why do you constantly bring that up?"

"Because...what if we, you know...and..."

"Don't even finish that sentence." Lena interrupts. "Sex is not the most important part of relationship. Furthermore I'll teach you everything you need to know." Lena purrs, as she cups Stef's face to make her look at her. "There is no need to worry about that department. I'll take my time. And it will be sensational, I can tell."

"How?" Stef's curiosity peaked

"You're an incredible kisser, and there are tons of things I can think of to put your mouth to good use. But," Lena says abruptly, changing her tone from one of seduction to one of determination. "there are other things that make me wary, none of them have to do with you or I pleasing each other. Trust me, we will."

"So what are these other things?"

"Brandon, your parents, my parents. Our life together. You being comfortable with me, with us. With our love, for the world to see. I'm concerned with you not letting me in completely, I'm concerned with us not progressing, and growing together."

Stef's heart began to ache at the thought of Lena not knowing how much she means to her. "I know I've been...reserved, but listen to me love, you mean so much to me. I love you, with all my heart. Trust that, and trust me. Eventually I'll be comfortable with being more open, having you meet B and such. Honestly now that I have you I can't imagine my life without you." Stef turned to face her more and she mirrored her movements. "I don't even remember what life was like before you. It's like...it's like...sometimes I think to myself that I don't even know how I made it the first twenty-eight years of my life without you. I wonder how I even lived, Lena I..." Her words were promptly cut short by the passionate kiss Lena gave her. They pulled away breathless.

"Okay...I believe you."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Dealing with A death, among other complications, excuse my absence.

-Dee


	6. KINDA IMPORTANT

Hello awesome readers who I thoroughly enjoy writing for. I'm so sorry about my absence. At first, it was to get all these Quinntana ideas out of my head, so I was taking a brief break from "Control" to focus on my multi chapter fics as well as the one shots I'm itching to write. Regrettably, I'll have to take a hiatus with no timetable for my return. For those of you who could care less, stop reading, for those of you who enjoy the stories I write and will miss them, I'm sorry. I love to write and above all else, I LOVE talking to you guys about these stories. I love this site and there are some authors that if they had to take an indefinite hiatus, I'd be upset. So for those who care, I apologize again. Sometimes luck can be bad, I've had some of that lately. My laptop (sorta) blew up, in flames...well there was smoke. Anyway it's completely fried, along with SOOOO much of my writing (thankfully not all of it) and I haven't the slightest clue when I'll get another one. NOW of course I have access to this site through my phone (hence this update) BUT writing (and editing) 5,000 to 10,000 word chapters would be SUCH a pain. Personally I think my writing would suffer because of it. If I'm going to write, I want it to be at least half way decent. I'm not the best, no, but I want what I write to at least be of some quality. SO unless any of you would like to purchase and ship me a brand spanking new laptop, this is the last time you'll hear from me, for I don't know how long. SUPER SORRY, but life happens to get in our way sometimes. Still talk to me if you like, I'll keep up with my email. Even send me prompts still because I'll be writing by hand from now on. OH that reminds me, I WILL NOT STOP writing these stories. I WILL continue on, you just won't be able to read it. The second I get anywhere near a computer, I'll update, but I certainly can't tell you when (and when/if I update, they will be sporadic). Once again, sorry. I totally love (most) you guys! I've made some awesome acquaintances because of this site (who I talk to about more than just writing but especially that), and I've garnered some loyal readers. You're freaking awesome. You inspire me and give me the courage to write my own original work (maybe one day you'll read a book I wrote). So anyway, (sorry, I'm long-winded) thanks for reading these stories and being your awesome selves. Sorry to leave you like this.

: (

-Management


End file.
